Help
How To Help Other Players By helping one another we increase everyone's productivity. The easiest way is to assist other players. This benifits both you and your friend. Since you are likely to have many friend you can help your friends assist you faster by optimizing your base layout. The ideas below require effort on your part. Remember your friends should be doing the same and the everyone will benefit for this if we work together. Helping with Resources Most players can use additional resources at certain times. You can help them out by arranging your base to allow raiding. See the base layout page for more information. It is also helpful to keep your mills on. Iron and stone are easy to find but steel and concrete are much harder to come by. If you have to shut buildings down that is fine, but mills (such as the lumber mill, steel mill and concrete plant) are very useful to other players. If the mill is shut down your ally can't click it or raid it for resources. Another useful thing to do is set aside certain buildings and decorations for players to raid or occupy. Examples include: *A 3x3 layout of Propaine Tanks provides 342 oil every four hours when occupied. *A 3x3 layout of Artficial Ponds provides 513 lumber every four hours when occupied as well as gold. *Some players build extra Vehicle Factories to let people occupy for gears. *A 2x2 layout of Coal Power Plants provides 304 coal every four hours when occupied. *A 2x2 layout of Missile Silos provides 608 steel every four hours when occupied. Please add on to this list to help other know what to build to help the guild. Communication When you aren't using a valuable building you can let others know it is free to occupy on the guild chat. Vehicle Factories, tier 1&2 resource plants and refinement facilities can all be useful to other players. Once a job is started if some one occupies the building it has no effect on the job. If you start a long job in your vehicle factory there is no harm in letting someone occupy it for gears. The same goes for steel mills. When you need to start a new job simply kill off the occupier. Since this is a friend the occupying force should be weak and easy to kill. The occupier may need to repair some weak troops but they gained valuable resources. Timing on Accepting Assistance Don't waste a valuable assist! This is most useful for hospitals, repair bays, barracks and vehicle factories. Before accepting assistance from another player, check out what they are assisting. The buildings assisted will be highlighted in a blue outline. (I'm guessing on the color because of some subtle colorbindness.) If you have a barracks being assisted without a unit in prodcution, start training a unit. If a unit is already complete, collect that unit and start another unit. The assist time will only apply after you accept the assistance. For example, Stevey has assisted your barracks (level 13). You also notice that a wimp is waiting to be collected. Before you accept the assistance, you can collect the wimp and start training a riot trooper (1 hour at level 13). Once the Riot Trooper is trainig, you can accept the assistance which reduces the training time by 15 minutes. Your Riot Trooper will now be comeplete in 45 minutes. Assisting hospitals and repair bays during a boss stirke can be very helpful too because each assist will yield 30 minutes. Wimp Farming Stats This is the reality of what it takes to promote wimps from rank 5 to rank 6. The figures account for attacking wimp invasions or cleaning out wimp garrisons (AKA bird feeders). The SP stats are also good for calculating the work to promote any unit. (Using a 30 minute Short SP Boost, a player could cleanout in excess of a garrison and a half of wimps or about 54 wimps in 9 battles. That's 9,504 SP for your wimp in the scenario below. The math works out to just over HALF an SP bar. So yeah, a 10-hour grind could net you rank 6 wimps in under 60 hours from start...strap on your diapers kiddies!) |} Summary: To go from r5 to r6 you need to defeat 654 wimp invasions. This number is greatly decreased if sp boosts are used so at least use the free 25% boost. If you attack a garrison filled with wimps you'll have to do it 376 times. Again sp boosts help a lot. | align="right" class="xl24" width="75"| | class="xl24" width="70"| | class="xl24" width="75"| | class="xl24" width="75"| | class="xl24" width="75"| | class="xl24" width="75"| |- height="13" | class="xl24" style="height:13px;text-align:left;"|If the Garrison is attacked with one plane, wimps and one other type of unit the plane will recieve 123 SP (assuming it did not attack) and the wimp and second unit will recieve 497 SP each (assuming both units attack and survive the battle). | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| |- height="13" | class="xl24" style="height:13px;text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl27" style="text-align:left;"| |- height="13" | class="xl24" style="height:13px;text-align:left;"| If a wimp invasion is attacked with two units types then both units will recieve 286 SP assuming both units types attack and survive the battle. | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| | class="xl26" style="text-align:left;"| |}